heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Wedge Antilles
Wedge Antilles is a Corellian pilot in the Rebel Alliance who appeared in the original Star Wars Trilogy. Film Appearances ''A New Hope'' Wedge was first seen in Yavin 4 listening to General Dodonna's mission to destroy the Death Star by destroying its main reactor using Proton Torpedoes to fire into a small exhaust port to which he says it was impossible even with a computer, for which Luke Skywalker corrects him (in this scene only, he is portrayed by actor Colin Higgins). He boards on his X-Wing fighter as he and the other Rebel forces approach the Death Star. Wedge was astounded at the size of the space station, before being silenced by his wing commander, Red Leader Garven Dreis. He manages to destroy several turrets during the initial attack to clear the way for the Y-Wings to make their bombing run. When Luke was having a difficult time evading a TIE Fighter on his tail, he swooped in to destroy it, to which Luke thanks him. When Luke leads him and Biggs Darklighter to the Death Star's trench with Darth Vader and two TIE fighters following behind them on the final attempt to get their proton torpedoes into the thermal exhaust port before the Death Star could destroy Yavin 4 with its superlaser, Wedge's X-Wing is wounded by one of Vader's wingmen and is forced to abort the run, leaving Luke and Biggs on the trench. Vader allows him to escape. Afterwards, Biggs is killed by Darth Vader, leaving Luke alone in the trench to complete the run as the Death Star prepares to fire on Yavin 4. Unexpectedly Han Solo and Chewbacca appear in the Millennium Falcon, who shoot down one of Vader's wingmen, resulting in the other one clipping Vader and sending him spinning away while trying to protect him. Luke fires his proton torpedoes right into the exhaust port perfectly, destroying the space station. Wedge returns to Yavin 4 to watch as Luke is congratulated on destroying the Death Star and saving the Rebellion from certain destruction. ''The Empire Strikes Back'' Following the victory at Yavin 4 and the destruction of the first Death Star, the Rebel Alliance was driven out of their base by the Galactic Empire. Wedge was led to a new base called Echo Base on the icy planet of Hoth, taking Han and Chewbacca with them, by Princess Leia. Luke was scouting and inspecting a possible meteor, which was an Imperial Viper probe droid, but is ambushed by a Wampa. While Han begins a search for him, Luke manages to free himself using his lightsaber given by Obi-Wan Kenobi at Tatooine and severs the Wampa's arm and escapes, trying to return to Echo Base at foot, but succumbs to the freezing temperatures and collapses. Obi-Wan appears instructing him to go to Dagobah and find Yoda, and Han arrives to rescue him, but his Tauntaun dies from the freezing temperatures and he warms Luke with it. Wedge was then sent to rescue Luke and Han the following morning while being led by Rogue 2 pilot Zev Senesca, and they bring Han and Luke to Echo Base and Luke was treated from his wounds he sustained by the Wampa. However, they are located by the Empire, prompting them to start an evacuation. The Empire then emerges out of hyperspace too close to the system, prompting Vader to execute Admiral Ozzel for his stupidity and promotes Executor Captain Firmus Piett to Admiral, who takes command. Wedge boards on his snowspeeder as Rogue 3, led by Luke as Rogue Leader, to hold off the Imperial invasion troops led by General Maximilian Veers and takes down one of the AT-AT walkers using his harpoon gun operated by his gunner Wes Janson. But the Empire successfully destroys the shield generator and Wedge bids Luke good luck and addresses him to meet him at the rendezvous before he and the rest of the Rebels evacuated Hoth, while Luke goes to Dagobah to find Yoda taking R2-D2 with him. ''Return of the Jedi'' After Han was rescued from crime lord Jabba the Hutt by Luke, Leia, Chewbacca, C-3PO, R2-D2, and Lando Calrissian, Wedge was on the Rebel flagship called Home One listening to Mon Mothma, Admiral Ackbar and General Crix Madine for the attack on the Death Star II located in orbit over the forest moon of Endor, learning that it's superlaser is not operational and it's protected by an energy shield generated from the forest moon of Endor. The shield must be down before any attack could be attempted on it and take down it's main reactor. Lando was chosen to lead the fighters to attack and Han was chosen to lead the Rebel strike team to destroy the shield generator taking Luke (who returned from Dagobah after Yoda tells him that Darth Vader is his father and dies from illness and becomes one of the Force), Leia, Chewbacca, C-3PO, and R2-D2. Wedge led a group of fighters as Red Leader with Lando as Gold Leader in the Falcon, but when he, Lando, and the other Rebel fighters and the Alliance Navy emerged from hyperspace, the shield on the Death Star II is still online due to Han and his team been captured by Imperial troops led by Lt. Renz and break the attack. It turns out it was a trap as the Imperial Navy led by Piett and the Executor are waiting for them and the Death Star II's superlaser is operational and it destroys a few of the Rebel cruisers. Wedge led the fighters to attack the Imperial fleet. Meanwhile, Han and his team breaks free with help from the Ewoks and they finally destroy the shield generator. With the shield down, Lando, Wedge, and a group of fighters proceed to the Death Star II and they destroy the main reactor, while Luke, who surrendered to Vader, escapes with a redeemed Vader, who had sacrificed himself to save him from Emperor Palpatine, who tried to kill his son and fulfilling the Prophecy as the Chosen One, on Vader's shuttle just as the Death Star II explodes. During the celebration of the the fall of the Galactic Empire and death of Darth Sidious, Wedge is seen celebrating in Endor with the Rebels and Ewoks, he and Luke hug each other, then shake hands with Chewbacca before enjoying the rest of the celebration. Television Appearances ''Star Wars Rebels Wedge appears in the third season of ''Star Wars Rebels as an Imperial TIE Pilot cadet who defects to the Rebellion along with several other cadets. He is voiced by Nathan Kress.Before he was recruited by the Empire he piloted cargo ships hauling spare parts. At the time he thought it would be exciting to become a TIE Pilot, but his view on the Empire eventually changed after seeing what he was being trained to do. Along with other pilots who felt the same way, Wedge wanted to defect to the Rebellion and sent a message for help. Sabine manages to help Wedge and another pilot Hobie escape the Empire with help from Ezra Bridger and Kanan Jarrus Trivia *The actor who played Wedge, Denis Lawson, is also the uncle of Ewan McGregor, who played the role of Obi-Wan Kenobi in the Star Wars prequel trilogy. *Reportedly, Lawson was approached to reprise his role as Wedge in Star Wars: The Force Awakens, but he said that the role would have "bored" him, and besides he was enjoying doing television work. His role was re-written as Lor San Tekka. External links *Wedge Antilles on Wookieepedia References